Fair Exchange
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: An Angel makes a deal to save a life. The deal might be a little more than what she bargained for. You want to know how Milton got a head start…It's because of this Angel R&R


Exchange

An Angel makes a deal to save a life. The deal might be a little more than what she bargained for. You want to know how Milton got a head start…It's because of this Angel

The theory that you think that Angels are some sort of pure being that has never had sex is completely false. Angels have been having sex since the beginning of time. People also hate to hear that we enjoy it. Getting thrown up against a wall is taboo to the Angelic people. Innocence is only what someone makes of it. I didn't make much of it. I was about to prove it "I am not one to have deals being made for me." The deep raspy voice that Milton carried caused me to sigh "Well you're not very good at haggling. I am."

He was still surprised that an Angel of heaven acted the way that I did. I cussed, I drank and I dressed like a rocker from the eighties. I glared at him "Either way, I am doing this to make sure that you get a head start. I can't save your soul Milton, but I can delay the Accountant for a while."

Milton nodded and took off out of the apartment and I was happy to see him go. While what he was doing was honorable, he still managed to give me the creeps.

That was three days ago. The accountant showed up right as I thought he would dressed in a suit and tie. He was a little less nerdy than what I thought he would be. He scanned the rooms, each and every one of them, picking up small trinkets every-so-often when I interrupted "He isn't here, he left three days ago."

He turned and looked at me sharply, his hawk like features scanning me. His eyes looking me up and down "Who the hell are you?"

"Azreala, I am sort of…speaking for Milton at the moment while he is on the road."

He gave me a curious glance. "Your name sounds somewhat familiar."

I gave him a smile "It will come to you shortly, I will give you a hint that my father's name is Gabriel. I am the one that helped Milton escape. In case you're curious."

The light bulb suddenly clicked for him "Ah…One of God's little teeny boppers, and an angel of heaven. How interesting that you came all the way down here to help out a damned, does your daddy know you made such a long journey?"

"Father isn't aware of it but I am sure he will be. Gabriel on the other hand, he always taught me to use the gifts granted. As more Milton, he is doing it for all the right reasons or I wouldn't be helping him."

"It's too late for him." He said with a sneer

"Oh I know that. I just…came to delay you for some time. I am hoping that we can make some sort of deal."

"An angel haggling for a damned soul? Now I have heard everything. And what could you be offering that I would want?"

I looked out the window, then down at the small coin in my hand "When was the last time you got laid?" I wasn't looking at him when I asked him but I felt his surprised and amused look burn into the side of my head "You're offering me sex?"

I turned to him. Not answering the question "How long has it been? 200 years?" I flipped the coin into the air "300?" I flipped it again, with each year I flipped a coin into the air each time I could see his eyes spark with frustration. "500?...1000…bakers dozen maybe 1300 years." I stepped up to him and was inches away from his face "When was the last time you have looked at a woman?"

He answered me by nudging me up against the wall, his chest touching mine and his mouth hovering close to mine. "What are we talking?" He whispered. His thumb ran across my jaw line and down to my throat, stroking the length of my neck roughly. His mouth dipped down to my collar bone.

"A night." I managed to muster as his groin leaned dangerously close into mine. He lifted his head up in surprise and began to laugh "A night? You think that would be fair? No, you would have to offer much more than that." His hand dipped down my stomach to the hem of my black skirt and touched the inside of my thigh. "T..Three."

"You're going to have to do better than that." He replied, his voice husky "Come on Princess." He hissed. His hand moved back up to my breasts, and he felt them become hard against his hands.

"Seven." I said, trying to strengthen my voice.

"Still not long enough.." His words toying with me and I growled in frustration. "How long do you want?"

The simple word caused silence to overcome the room "Eternity." I looked at him in shock, not knowing how to reply to his suggestion. "Are you willing to give up your eternity in heaven for nights spent with me…grinding against you until you cry for my mercy? For me to pull your hair and bite your skin? For me to fuck you until you can't possibly think about moving. Then I will take you harder. Each time feeling like hours when it's only been seconds; each moment feeling like it will never end. You and I…eternity…fucking." I was growing wet, and my knees were growing week. His fingers entwined with my hair and pulled my head backward "Maybe you would be willing to give up heaven for me to touch you right now." He saw that I had flushed and he smiled "Are you willing to give it all up?" His fingers reached up my skirt and slipped inside of me causing me to gasp "Jesus Christ."

"He isn't here…it's just you…and me. So what's it going to be?" His mouth went back to sucking at my collar bone, his fingers moving inside of me. I moved my hips forward to melt into him"Please…" I pleaded

"Tell me what you want." He said deeply. He pulled my pelvis with his fingers and I cried out "I'll do it. Fuck me…Oh God."

He pulled his fingers from inside of me and pulled me off of the wall. "That is what I needed to hear."

A burning feeling from my back caused me to shutter. I grabbed onto his tie and loosened it, slipping it off his head. He looked down at me to catch my eyes hungrily scanning his body. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me in between his legs. That is when I undressed him, carefully, while I was hungry, I had all eternity now. The shuttering feel of my wings emerging from my back caused the Accountant some surprise. I could feel the nerves on my back snapping, bursting like small blisters but I didn't admit that to him. They might have turned to ash right in front of him…but that wouldn't happen until I gave into him fully, I was hanging on by a thread. "I always wanted to know what it was like to fuck an angel." He slipped his coat off, setting it to the side. "I am sure it will be pure….heaven." He unbuttoned his shirt while I worked on the buckle of his belt and the button of his pants. I slipped my dress off and let it pool on the floor. Revealing my read lace bra "I noticed something was amiss." He said, noticing the lack of panties. "Getting to you was too easy."

He flipped me onto the bed onto my back. His eyes looked down at me and hungrily, his mouth caught hold of mine in an almost intimate kiss. When he broke away, he slipped off the bed opening my legs and chuckling "I may have to rough you up often." His mouth went immediately to me causing my hips to rise and my back to arch with pleasure when his tongue moved across my clitoris, flicking it ever chance he got. I moved into him but his hand pushed my stomach back down on the bed. Forcing me into the position where I couldn't move. I made eye contact with him and his eyes sparked with power. It wasn't long before my eyes closed and I began moaning again. His tongue thrusting to my opening making circles around the opening. I was so close to an orgasm so quickly I opened my mouth and cried out as I flushed. The heat of my body pooling between my legs and he lapped it all up like he was drinking wine. He pulled himself back up, kissing my stomach and under my breasts, between my breasts, he took my bra, it clasped in the front after all, and threw it across the room. He kissed my mouth again as he slipped me into the middle of the bed on my back. "I am going to fuck you, Azreala. I am going to make you cry out for me. I will make you beg for more."

He thrust in side of me, causing my back to arch and I cried out, His body moved into mine perfectly. His head dipped down to my breasts, his mouth took hold of my right breast. He forced my hands above my head and held me there. He was strong, to hold me down with one hand. I looked up at him my voice was become hoarse I could only gasp, I wrapped my leg around his hip and pulled him deeper inside of me. His thrusts were hard against my pelvis "I will make you give into me."

He suddenly pulled out of me causing me to beg "Don't stop." He flipped me over on my stomach taking hold of my hair and taking a deep breath of my scent "You smell good." He entered me then, his staff rigid and filling me with every thrust he made. I gripped the sheets, hard. Crying out the minute he did it. It was painful, but it felt so good. My wings flying backwards, rigid by my pleasure. His lips kissed between my shoulder blades. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of me that caused me to arch my back into his chest and cry out into the mattress. He groaned, running a hand through my hair, pulling my head back to kiss my neck. Sweat was starting to soak my hair. Richard's chest, stomach, and face had gathered a thick sheen of sweat that made him smell even more intoxicating than before, a sweet, heady scent of wood and salt. He was about to release and he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper than before. My breathing heavy and gasps tearing through me, I lifted my hips so that he could keep hitting the spot inside me and soon, I moved with him. Together, we moved, gasping and panting as we came closer to release. My muscles already taught bands, I felt his go stiff as he came. Together we went rigid as we both let out cries of pleasure as I came to my climax heat swept across my back his hand gripped my shoulder. Fire scored my skin and the smell of burnt flesh made me cry out while I was releasing into what was possibly the hardest climax I ever had in my life. He pumped a couple more times before letting go, his release filling me with hot warmth, and finally collapsing on top of my back. He breathed into my hair for a couple of minutes, his breath hot against my skin. Under him I had felt my wings burn my back as they turned to ash across the bed and fall onto the floor. He watched it, lying on top of my back. He moved his hand down to mine "Just one more thing my little angel." He pricked my finger and the blood dropped out of the prick "To unite our union permanently." He replied pulling out of me. I spasmed and let out another slight moan. And he set my finger on a piece of parchment he had rolled in his coat. The parchment lit up with my blood touching it and I was forever…his. I looked at my shoulder to look at the fresh burn that was on it. The coin that he always carried with him was engraved in my shoulder, smoking. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Just a bit of security. To make sure that everyone else knows who you belong to."

"You…you branded me?" I tried to roll over onto my side when my thighs began to hurt. He did a number.

He chuckled and took hold of my face under my chin "You look stunning covered in sweat…" His mouth caught hold of mine for a second "Ready for round 2?"


End file.
